Bonheurs
by Cybelia
Summary: Une nouvelle venue au SD-6 va changer la vie de Sydney
1. Bonheurs Chapitre 1

_Bonheurs_ **Chapitre 1**

Sydney entra dans les locaux du SD6 et se dirigea vers son bureau. Alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir, elle vit une jeune femme brune qu'elle ne connaissait pas, sortant du bureau de Sloane. Sydney s'assit et se tourna vers son coéquipier, Dixon.

- Qui est-ce ?

Dixon se retourna pour regarder la nouvelle venue et répondit :

- Je ne sais pas. Elle est arrivée il y a une heure et elle est allée directement dans le bureau de Sloane. Elle vient peut-être d'une de nos antennes locales.

- Peut-être…

Sydney consulta les dossiers qui se trouvaient sur son bureau, tout en jetant régulièrement un coup d'œil vers l'inconnue qui discutait avec Marshall. Elle s'inquiétait de cette apparition soudaine de nouveau personnel. En général, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Elle soupira en pensant qu'elle devrait en parler à Vaughn. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'inconnue quitta les locaux du SD6 d'un pas assuré.

Will ferma le dossier que son patron venait de lui remettre et leva les yeux au ciel. Cela faisait la troisième fois qu'il voulait laisser tomber l' « affaire Danny Hecht » et qu'il se retrouvait obligé par les événements à reprendre l'enquête. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner facilement, mais il commençait à avoir peur. Pourquoi toutes les personnes à qui il parlait du SD6 se braquaient systématiquement ? Et pourquoi sa route se pavait-elle de morts inexpliquées ? Quel était le lien entre Danny et le SD6 ? Il posa le dossier et leva les yeux vers la personne qui se tenait devant son bureau. Il tomba immédiatement sous le charme de la jeune femme brune qui le fixait de son regard sombre, perçant et envoûtant.

- Vous êtes Will Tippin ?

- Oui. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

La jeune femme s'assit et répondit :

- Je m'appelle Victoria White. J'ai des renseignements pour vous concernant le SD6.

Will lui lança un regard inquiet et murmura :

- Comment savez-vous…

- J'ai mes sources. Je peux vous aider dans votre enquête sur la mort de Danny Hecht. Je sais qui l'a tué.

- Qui ?

- Je ne veux pas parler de ça ici. On peut aller dans un endroit sûr ? Chez vous, par exemple ?

- Chez moi ?… Oui, pourquoi pas… Je préviens mon chef.

- Je vous attends dans le parking.

La jeune femme quitta la salle de rédaction sous le regard surpris de Will qui se demandait qui pouvait bien être cette jeune femme. Il appela sa rédactrice en chef pour lui dire qu'il devait s'absenter pour une affaire personnelle et qu'il allait manquer la conférence de rédaction. Elle lui passa un savon mais l'autorisa à partir. Will raccrocha et se précipita vers le parking, espérant que la jeune femme n'aurait pas disparu. A son grand soulagement, celle-ci l'attendait à côté de sa voiture. Le journaliste s'approcha et demanda :

- Comment saviez-vous que c'est ma voiture ?

- Je sais beaucoup de choses, Monsieur Tippin. On y va ?

Ils montèrent en voiture. Le trajet se déroula dans le silence. Will mourait d'envie de poser des questions, mais il savait qu'il devait attendre d'être arrivé pour commencer à interroger sa mystérieuse informatrice.

Une fois chez Will, la jeune femme s'assit pendant que le journaliste lui servait un verre de soda. Puis, il s'assit sur la table basse du salon, juste en face d'elle.

- Maintenant qu'on est arrivé, je vous écoute.

- Tout d'abord, vous devez savoir que White n'est pas mon vrai nom…

- Et…

- Je suis désolée, mais pour votre sécurité, je ne préfère pas vous le dire. Et, n'essayez pas de le trouver par vous-même, vous n'y arriverez pas. Pas même avec mes empreintes digitales, lui dit-elle en souriant et en lui tendant le verre vide.

Will lui prit le verre des mains et sourit à son tour.

- Je vous écoute, Miss White.

- Appelez-moi, Vic.

- C'est votre vrai prénom ?

- Oui… Tout d'abord, je veux vous demander de me jurer que tout ce que je vais vous dire va rester entre nous.

- Promis.

- Si je vous le demande, c'est parce que si le SD6 apprend que je vous ai parlé, vous serez en danger et moi aussi. Et aussi toutes les personnes que vous aimez.

- Je vous jure que rien ne sortira d'ici.

La jeune femme s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé et soupira.

- Le SD6 est une organisation gouvernementale. En fait, c'est une branche secrète de l'armée. Leur travail est de concevoir des armes biologiques et Daniel Hecht en faisait partie.

- Je ne vous crois pas. Danny n'était pas le genre à créer des horreurs pareilles.

- Il ne le savait pas. Il pensait qu'il était payé pour trouver des vaccins. En fait, c'est vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Mais, ses travaux étaient détournés par les militaires pour en faire des armes biologiques.

Will passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Il avait l'air abattu. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Danny pouvait faire partie d'une organisation secrète.

- C'est le SD6 qui l'a tué ?

- Danny avait découvert les véritables buts de ses travaux et voulait tout arrêter. Il a menacé ses supérieurs d'aller voir la presse, je pense qu'il parlait de vous, et de tout raconter au public…

- Alors, ils l'ont tué…

- Oui.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- J'étais une de ses collègues. Je suis informaticienne et j'étais chargée de sauvegarder les travaux de Danny et des autres chercheurs sur micro-disques.

- Vous avez des copies de ces disques ?

Elle le regarda d'un air inquiet.

- Même si j'en avais, je ne vous les donnerais pas. C'est trop dangereux. Pour vous, comme pour moi. Je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte, mais je mets nos vies en jeu en vous parlant du SD6.

- Je comprends, mais…

- Je vous en prie. Ne me faites pas regretter ce que je viens de faire… Vous m'avez promis…

Will se tut, embarrassé. Son instinct de journaliste lui disait qu'il lui fallait à tout prix mettre la main sur ces disques, mais son cœur se serrait en voyant le regard paniqué de la jeune femme qui se tenait en face de lui. Il soupira et promit à nouveau :

- Je vous jure que je ne chercherais pas à mettre la main sur les travaux de Danny.

- Merci.

Elle se pencha vers lui et lui prit la main.

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça me soulage… lui dit-elle doucement en souriant.

Will se sentit soudain mal à l'aise et dégagea sa main. Puis, il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans le salon.

- Il y a une chose qui m'embête encore dans votre histoire. Pourquoi vous êtes venue me voir et comment êtes-vous arrivée jusqu'à moi ?

- Danny m'avait parlé de sa fiancée…

- Sydney Bristow.

- C'est ça et il m'avait aussi parlé de vous et de certains de vos amis.

- Vous étiez proches ?

- Je peux dire que nous étions amis, même si ne nous ne sommes jamais rencontrés en dehors du travail, secret défense oblige. Quand il a été tué, j'ai tout de suite compris ce qui s'était passé et j'ai décidé de venir vous voir.

- Alors, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait tout de suite ?

- Danny ne m'avait jamais dit votre nom de famille, ni le celui du journal pour lequel vous travaillez. J'ai du faire des recherches pour vous retrouver et encore, je n'étais pas sûre de moi quand je vous ai parlé tout à l'heure au journal.

Will s'arrêta devant la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil dehors. Le soleil brillait sur Los Angeles et, malgré ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, le jeune journaliste se sentait serein. Au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna vivement. Il se retrouva face à face avec Vic qui le regardait, inquiète.

- A quoi pensez-vous ?

- A rien… J'ai besoin de prendre l'air… Vous m'accompagnez ?

- Désolée. J'ai un rendez-vous dans une heure. Vous voulez bien me raccompagner jusqu'au journal, ma voiture y est restée.

Sydney sortit du Crédit Dauphine et envoya un message à Vaughn. Elle voulait lui parler le plus rapidement possible de la jeune femme qu'elle avait vu au SD6. Il lui donna rendez-vous deux heures plus tard et Sydney dut se résoudre à attendre. Elle rentra chez elle et trouva Fran qui lui sauta dessus pour lui demander de venir faire les boutiques avec elle. La jeune femme accepta de bonne grâce et elles partirent donc bras dessus, bras dessous pour dépenser leurs économies. Au bout d'une heure, fatiguées, elles décidèrent d'aller prendre un café. Elles se dirigèrent donc vers le « Café Français » et s'installèrent à la terrasse. Elles discutaient lorsque le regard de Sydney fut attiré par un visage connu. Elle tourna doucement la tête et son regard croisa celui de Michael Vaughn qui était installé à une table à l'intérieur du café en compagnie d'une jeune femme. Sydney eut un sursaut en reconnaissant la femme : c'était l'agent du SD6 qu'elle avait vu plus tôt dans la journée et dont elle voulait justement parler à son intermédiaire de la CIA. Fran, qui avait remarqué son air ahuri, lui demanda :

- Que se passe t'il, Syd ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

L'agent double se tourna vers son amie et lui fit un grand sourire.

- C'est rien. J'ai cru reconnaître un ex-boyfriend. Mais, ce n'était pas lui. Tu disais ?

Fran continua son monologue. Sydney l'écouta d'une oreille, tout en lançant un regard vers Vaughn et la jeune femme de temps en temps.

Michael sursauta lorsque son regard croisa celui de Sydney.

- Mike, ça va ?

- Oui. Que disais-tu, Vic ?

- Que je suis très heureuse d'avoir pu te revoir. Ca faisait tellement longtemps…

- Cinq ans… C'est bien que ta banque t'ait muté ici.

- Oui. Tu travailles toujours dans ce cabinet d'expertise comptable ?

- Toujours.

Michael lança un regard en direction de Sydney et soupira. Vic suivit son regard et reconnut l'agent du SD6. Elle demanda à Michael :

- Tu la connais ?

- Qui ?

- La jeune femme, là-bas, répondit-elle en désignant Sydney d'un geste.

- Non. Elle ressemble à quelqu'un que j'ai connu et j'ai cru que c'était cette personne. Mais, je me suis trompé.

- Ah.

Vic n'avait pas l'air convaincue et Michael dut faire un effort pour détourner son attention de Sydney.

Sydney entra dans l'entrepôt et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers Michael Vaughn.

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir, Sydney.

- Michael, il faut que je te parle. Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure, au « Café Français ».

- Je sais.

- Tu sais aussi que la femme avec qui tu étais est un agent du SD6 ?

- Je sais.

Sydney se laissa tomber sur une chaise, surprise.

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

- Victoria Garnier est ma sœur. Enfin, pas exactement. Après la mort de mon père, ma mère a épousé Marc Garnier. Ce dernier avait une fille, Victoria.

- Et elle fait partie du SD6.

- Oui. Je le sais depuis deux ans. Je l'ai découvert lors d'une enquête sur le SD6.

- Elle sait que tu es de la CIA ?

- Non. Elle croit que je travaille dans un cabinet d'expertise comptable. En fait, c'était ma couverture quand j'ai commencé à la CIA.

- Si je comprends bien, elle est un agent double sans le savoir.

Michael sourit et répondit :

- Tu as raison. Mais, je n'ai pas le choix. Lorsque Devlin a appris que j'avais un agent du SD6 dans ma famille et que cet agent allait être muté à Los Angeles, il m'a ordonné de la surveiller.

- Mais, je suppose qu'elle ne t'a jamais parlé de son boulot ?

- Non, donc j'aimerais bien que tu me tiennes informé de ses agissements au sein du SD6.

- Tu sais, j'ai eu peur en la voyant débarquer là-bas. En général, lorsque de nouveaux agents arrivent, ça veut dire que Sloane a quelque chose derrière la tête et que quelqu'un risque d'y rester.

- Je comprends. Sois prudente. J'aime beaucoup Vic, mais si elle doit te faire tu mal, je…

- Ne t'en fais pas. Il ne m'arrivera rien !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Will traversa le parking du journal rapidement. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui. Après sa rencontre avec Vic White, il avait complètement laissé tomber l'affaire « Danny Hecht » et s'était lancé dans une nouvelle enquête sur un trafic d'organes humains. Il allait monter dans sa voiture lorsqu'une voix derrière lui le fit se retourner.

- Vic ?

- Bonjour, Will.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je voulais vous revoir. J'aimerais qu'on dîne ensemble. Enfin, si ça vous dit…

Will plongea son regard azur dans les yeux sombres de la jeune femme. Il était complètement sous le charme et mit quelques secondes à répondre.

- D'accord. Vous voulez aller où ?

- Vous connaissez le restaurant « Chez Tino » ? C'est dans le quartier Italien.

- Je connais.

Ils montèrent en voiture et se dirigèrent vers le petit restaurant. Une fois arrivés, ils s'installèrent au fond de la salle, dans un coin tranquille. Ils dînèrent en parlant de tout et de rien. Arrivés au dessert, Will demanda :

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous proposé ce dîner ?

- Je… En fait, je crois que je vous aime bien… A cause de mon travail, je n'ai presque pas d'amis et je me sens seule…

- Je comprends. Moi aussi, je vous aime bien.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Il fut rompu par la sonnerie du portable du journaliste.

- Allô… Sydney ?… Je suis occupé là… Je peux te rappeler demain matin ?… Ok… A demain !

Lorsqu'il eut raccroché, Vic lui demanda :

- C'était Sydney Bristow ?

- Oui. Nous sommes très proche.

- Je sais. Danny était un peu jaloux de vous.

- Jaloux ?

- Il trouvait que Sydney et vous étiez « trop » proches !

- Pourtant, même si c'est vrai que j'étais fou d'elle, je n'aurais jamais rien tenté pour les séparer. De toutes façons, Sydney ne m'a jamais aimé autrement que comme un ami.

Son ton était amer. Vic comprit que le journaliste avait toujours des sentiments très forts pour Sydney et en fut un peu déçue. Elle se promit de tout faire pour lui faire oublier son amie.

Sydney avait à peine mis les pieds au SD6 que Sloane la convoquait en salle de réunion. Dixon et Marshall y étaient déjà. La jeune femme s'assit et attendit que Sloane commence.

- L'homme que vous voyez s'appelle Paul Wagner. Il était un de nos agents, mais la semaine dernière nous avons appris qu'il avait été contacté par le KD. Apparemment, il aurait changé de bord et confierait certains de nos secrets au KD.

- C'est un agent double ? Demanda Sydney.

- Oui.

- Quelle est la mission ?

- Wagner travaille à Bordeaux, en France, dans une filiale du Crédit Dauphine. Je veux que vous trouviez des preuves de sa traîtrise. Je vais l'appeler pour fixer un rendez-vous entre lui et Dixon au sujet d'une affaire qu'il aura à traiter pour nous. Pendant ce temps, vous vous infiltrerez à son domicile et placerez un émetteur dans son bureau. Marshall, c'est à vous.

L'ingénieur du SD6 se leva et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma aussitôt. Il prit une feuille de papier et la présenta aux autres. Sur la feuille était inscrits les mots : « Je suis aphone ». Puis, il prit un trombone et le tendit à Sydney.

- C'est l'émetteur ? Demanda la jeune femme.

Marshall hocha la tête affirmativement. Il avait l'air désespéré de ne pas pouvoir parler. Au contraire, Sloane avait l'air ravi.

Une fois la réunion terminée, tous sortirent de la salle et retournèrent à leurs bureaux. Sydney s'étonna que Will ne l'ait pas encore rappelée et composa son numéro. Elle fut surprise en entendant une voix de femme lui répondre.

- Excusez-moi… J'aimerais parler à Will Tippin.

- Il est sous la douche. Je peux prendre un message.

- Non. Je rappellerai.

Elle raccrocha et sourit. _Petit cachottier…_

Will sortit de la salle de bains, une serviette autour de la taille. Il se dirigea vers Vic qui lui tournait le dos et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se retourna vivement.

- Will ! Tu es trempé !

- Désolé.

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

- Au fait, une jeune femme a appelé mais elle n'a pas voulu laisser de message.

- Ca devait être Sydney.

- Je n'aurais peut-être pas du répondre… s'inquiéta Vic.

- Tu as bien fait. Elle rappellera.

- C'est ce qu'elle a dit. Bon, il va falloir que j'y aille si je veux pas être en retard au boulot.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Il ne vaut mieux pas. Je prendrais un taxi.

- Ok.

Il la reconduisit jusqu'à la porte et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne parte.

- On se voit ce soir ?

- Bien sûr !

- A ce soir, alors !

- A ce soir, Will.

Une fois Vic partie, Will prit son portable et appela Sydney.

- Allô.

- Sydney, c'est moi.

- Alors, petit cachottier. C'était qui ? J'ai pas reconnu la voix, donc ce n'était pas Jenny.

- Non. Avec Jenny, c'est fini depuis quelques semaines. C'était une amie.

- Et elle s'appelle comment ?

- Vic.

Le cœur de Sydney fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Vic comment ?

- Vic White, pourquoi ?

_Ca ne peut pas être une coïncidence_, pensa la jeune femme.

- Sydney, tu es toujours là ?

- Oui. Il faut que je te laisse. J'ai du boulot.

- Ok. A plus tard !

- A plus !

Lorsque Michael arriva à l'entrepôt, Sydney l'y attendait en faisant les cent pas. Ils commencèrent par parler de la mission en France, puis la jeune femme passa au sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

- Michael, je crois que Vic a été chargée de surveiller Will.

- Ton ami Will ?

- Oui.

- Comment…

- Il m'a avoué ce matin qu'il avait rencontré une jeune femme. Et elle s'appelle Vic…

Michael resta silencieux quelques minutes. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'impliquait ce que Sydney venait de lui dire.

- Elle ne lui fera pas de mal.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Elle fait partie du SD6 !

- Oui, mais…

- Tu ne la connais pas, Michael. Tu m'as dit toi-même que vous ne vous étiez pas vu depuis longtemps. Elle a peut-être changé.

- Vic n'est pas une tueuse.

- Moi non plus. Mais, parfois, tu n'as pas le choix. Et, avec Sloane et le SD6, tu as rarement le choix.

- Ecoute, Sydney. Pendant que tu seras en France, j'essaierai de voir avec ton père s'il peut en savoir plus sur la mission de Vic.

- Merci.

- Bonne chance pour ta mission.

**BORDEAUX**

Wagner sortit de chez lui et monta dans sa voiture. Il avait rendez-vous avec Dixon dans un café du quartier Mériadeck. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'il était bien parti, Sydney se dirigea vers la maison. Elle neutralisa le système de sécurité et entra. Elle se dirigea directement vers le bureau et déposa le trombone – émetteur au milieu des autres, dans une coupelle. Au moment où elle allait sortir, son regard tomba sur un classeur qui était ouvert. Elle le feuilleta et vit des documents compromettant pour le SD6. Elle sortit l'appareil photo de la CIA qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle pendant les missions et prit des clichés de tout ce qui pourrait l'aider à combattre le SD6. En fin de compte, cette mission banale allait peut-être s'avérer intéressante dans sa lutte.

**LOS ANGELES**

Jack Bristow entra dans le bureau de Sloane et s'assit.

- Tu voulais me voir, Jack ?

- Oui. J'ai une question à te poser. J'ai remarqué qu'un nouvel agent est arrivé il y a peu de temps.

- Ah. Je savais bien que quelqu'un allait finir par me demander qui c'est. Elle s'appelle Victoria Garnier. Je l'ai engagée pour surveiller le journaliste Will Tippin.

- L'ami de Sydney. Pourquoi ?

- Il commençait à tourner autour du SD6 d'un peu trop près. J'ai chargé l'agent Garnier de l'envoyer sur une autre piste.

- Et, ça marche ?

- Apparemment. Il a l'air de la croire. Je crois même que ce petit fouineur est tombé amoureux d'elle. Je vais exploiter cette opportunité pour être certain qu'il ne nous posera pas de problème.

- Franchement, Arvin, cette méthode m'étonne de vous. Vous êtes plus expéditif, d'habitude.

- Je sais. Mais, je ne voulais pas attrister Sydney en tuant son ami si je pouvais trouver une autre solution. Vous vouliez savoir autre chose ?

- Non. Merci. Je vous laisse, j'ai du travail.

- D'accord.

Sydney soupira lorsque Michael lui appris la vérité sur la mission de Vic.

- Il a dit à mon père que Will serait amoureux d'elle ?

- Oui. Tu penses que c'est vrai ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'il l'a rencontrée.

- Au fait, beau boulot chez Wagner. Les analystes de la CIA sont en train de voir ce qu'on peut tirer de ce que tu as ramené.

- J'espère que l'on pourra vite se débarrasser du SD6. Je commence à en avoir marre. Je…

Elle s'arrêta, hésitante.

- Oui ?

- J'aimerais beaucoup que l'on puisse se voir en dehors de cet entrepôt… J'ai envie qu'on se promène ensemble sur la plage, main dans la main…

Michael était surpris de cet aveu.

- Moi… moi aussi…

Sydney s'approcha doucement et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Michael. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Elle abandonna ses lèvres et se blottit dans ses bras. Elle se sentait en sécurité, comme jamais elle ne l'avait été.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Sydney avait été surprise de recevoir un appel de Michael sur son portable. Elle était au SD6 et dut faire comme si c'était Fran qui l'appelait.

- Fran, j'te rappelle tout à l'heure. J'ai du boulot.

- Il faut que tu viennes à l'entrepôt le plus rapidement possible !

- Ok. A tout à l'heure !

Elle raccrocha, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis leur baiser, deux semaines plus tôt et elle s'était aperçue qu'il lui manquait terriblement. Mais, pas au point de prendre des risques pour lui parler. Ca devait être vraiment très important pour qu'il fasse une telle chose !

Lorsque Sydney arriva à l'entrepôt, Michael l'attendait devant la porte. Il entra et elle le suivit, inquiète. Elle avait remarqué l'air préoccupé de son intermédiaire.

- Que se passe t'il ?

- J'ai une très bonne nouvelle et une moins bonne.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tout d'abord, sache que ce que tu nous as ramené de chez Wagner va nous permettre de mettre définitivement le SD6 hors d'état de nuire.

- Mais, c'est formidable !

- Si je t'ai fait venir maintenant, c'est parce que la descente est en train d'avoir lieu.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis désolé, je ne l'ai su que quelques minutes avant de t'appeler.

- Mais, je n'aurais pas du partir ! Ils vont se douter de quelque chose !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. On fera en sorte que Sloane pense que tu as été arrêtée aussi, ainsi que ton père.

- Et, que va t'il arriver à Dixon et aux autres ?

- Nous allons essayer de les convaincre qu'ils travaillaient pour l'ennemi. S'ils acceptent de nous croire, nous leur ferons passer des tests pour les intégrer à la CIA.

- Quelle est la mauvaise nouvelle ?

- D'après ton père, Sloane a changé d'avis sur Will.

- Je ne comprends pas… Will a abandonné son enquête sur le SD6 !

- Je sais. Mais, Jack pense que Sloane a peur que Vic ne lui dise la vérité. Apparemment, elle est tombée amoureuse de lui.

- Qui doit…

- Je n'en sais rien. Sloane n'a rien dit à ton père.

- Il faut que je fasse quelque chose !

- Je viens avec toi.

Ils quittèrent l'entrepôt, montèrent dans la voiture de Michael et partirent vers l'appartement de Will.

Will débarrassa la table et éteignit la lumière de la cuisine. Il allait se remettre à sa lecture, installé sur le sofa, lorsque l'on sonna à la porte. Il alla ouvrir et tomba sur Vic.

- Salut !

Elle entra et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Que me vaut cette visite ? Tu ne travailles pas ?

- J'ai pris mon après-midi. J'avais terriblement envie de te voir.

- Ca, c'est gentil !

Il l'entraîna vers la chambre et commença à déboutonner son chemisier. Elle le poussa et il tomba sur le lit, allongé sur le dos.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi. Ferme les yeux.

- Une surprise ?

- Ferme les yeux, s'il te plait.

Il obéit et la jeune femme sortit un revolver avec silencieux de son sac à main. Elle le pointa sur la tempe du journaliste, un doigt sur la gâchette. Sa main, assurée au début, commença à trembler. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle n'arrivait pas à tirer. Ne voyant rien arriver, Will ouvrit les yeux. Il eut un sursaut d'horreur en voyant l'arme pointée sur lui.

- Vic… Que…

- Je suis désolée…

Sa voix était pleine de sanglots et sa main tremblait de plus en plus. Soudain, elle lâcha son arme et s'effondra à genoux sur le sol, la tête dans les mains. Will ramassa l'arme et la mit hors de portée de la jeune femme, puis il s'agenouilla près d'elle.

- C'est eux qui te l'ont ordonné ?

- Oui…

Elle n'arrivait plus à arrêter ses larmes de couler. Ses épaules étaient secouées de sanglots violents.

- Je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal… Mais, ils ont menacé de tuer ma famille…

- Je comprends…

- Non ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Je t'ai menti ! Depuis le début, je t'ai menti !

Will reçu l'aveu de plein fouet et eut un mouvement de recul.

- Tu veux dire…

- Le SD6 n'est pas ce que je t'ai dit. J'avais été envoyée vers toi pour te mettre sur une fausse piste et m'assurer que tu y resterais…

Will se releva, dégoûté. Vic se leva à son tour et tendit la main vers lui, suppliante.

- Je n'ai pas menti sur tout… Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi…

- Je… tu m'as trahi…

- Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie ! Je t'aime.

- Va t'en !

Elle allait quitter l'appartement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer Sydney et Michael, armes aux poings. Will et Vic les regardèrent, ahuris.

- Sydney ?

- Michael ?

Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger immédiat, les deux agents rangèrent leurs armes et se préparèrent aux questions qui n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. C'est Will qui commença :

- Syd, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et qui est-ce ? Demanda t'il en désignant Michael.

Vic lança un regard suppliant à son « frère » qui comprit. Il vit l'arme que la jeune femme avait abandonnée et la prit. Alors que l'attention de Will et Sydney était tournée vers l'arme, Vic en profita pour s'enfuir. Sydney allait essayer de la rattraper, mais Michael l'en empêcha en la retenant par le bras.

- Laisse-la.

- Mais, elle a essayé de tuer Will !

- Il a raison, Syd. Laisse-la partir !

La jeune femme se tourna vers son ami et le regarda d'un air surpris. Puis, elle remarqua qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Puis elle demanda à Michael de les laisser, ce qu'il fit.

- Je t'appelle.

- Ok. Merci, Michael.

Une fois l'agent de la CIA parti, Sydney fit asseoir le journaliste et lui raconta toute la vérité au sujet du SD6, de la mort de Danny Hecht, de Michael et de son travail en tant qu'agent double.

Michael entra dans le parc et se dirigea directement vers le jardin japonais. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Vic assise sur le sol du pavillon en bois, les jambes pendant au-dessus du petit plan d'eau. Elle l'entendit arriver et soupira :

- Merci.

- De rien.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et demanda :

- Ca va ?

- Non. Il ne voudra plus jamais me revoir.

- Mais si. Je suis certain qu'il t'aime et qu'il te pardonnera.

- Et toi, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisait avec l'agent Bristow ?

Michael lui expliqua ce qu'était réellement le SD6 et lui avoua qu'il faisait partie de la CIA.

- Alors, si je comprends bien, pendant toutes ces années, j'ai travaillé pour l'ennemi ?

- Oui.

- Et, tu le savais ?

- Depuis deux ans.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Oh… je comprends… tu t'es servi de moi…

- Oui, je l'avoue.

- Et, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir à présent ?

- Tu as le choix. Soit tu intègres la CIA, soit tu changes d'identité et tu laisses tomber le métier. C'est à toi de voir…

- Si je laisse tout tomber, je pourrais quitter LA ?

- Bien sûr.

- Alors j'ai choisi. J'en ai marre de cette vie. Je veux avoir une vie normale.

- D'accord.

Ils se turent et profitèrent de la vue en silence.

Sydney entra dans la salle de réunion de la CIA et fut surprise d'y trouver son père et tous les agents qu'elle connaissait, plus quelques-uns uns qu'elle ne connaissait pas. En la voyant entrer, ils l'applaudirent. Elle rougit violemment et se tourna vers Michael.

- Que se passe t'il ?

Devlin prit la parole.

- Agent Bristow, grâce à votre père et vous, le SD6 et une partie de l'Alliance ont été mis hors d'état de nuire. Je vous félicite pour votre excellent travail.

- Je vous remercie, mais j'ai eu de la chance.

- Ne soyez pas modeste.

- Monsieur Devlin, j'ai une question à vous poser : que va t'il m'arriver, maintenant ?

- A vous de choisir.

- Je peux tout abandonner ? Avoir une vie normale ?

- Si vous le voulez. Mais sachez que nous vous regretterons.

La jeune femme se tourna vers son père.

- Et toi, que vas-tu faire ?

- Je continue avec la CIA. Je ne sais faire que ça et je n'ai pas envie de tout arrêter.

- Je comprends. J'aimerais avoir quelques temps pour réfléchir.

- Vous avez bien mérité des vacances. Et vous aussi, Vaughn. Je vous accorde deux semaines de congés.

- Merci, Monsieur.

Une fois la réunion terminée, Sydney et Michael quittèrent le bâtiment de la CIA ensemble.

- Tu as des nouvelles de Vic ?

- Oui. Elle a décidé de quitter LA et de commencer une nouvelle vie sous une nouvelle identité.

- Pourquoi veut-elle partir ?

- Elle pense que Will ne voudra plus jamais d'elle et elle ne veut pas risquer de le croiser par hasard.

- Elle se trompe. Il est fou d'elle et je suis sûre qu'il est prêt à lui pardonner.

- Alors, appelle-le. Vic prend l'avion pour Boston dans deux heures.

- Ok !


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Will descendit en trombe de sa voiture et fonça vers les halls de départ. Sydney lui avait dit que Vic allait quitter la ville et il ne le voulait pas. Il ne savait pas encore s'il pourrait lui pardonner ce qu'elle avait fait, mais il l'aimait. Il chercha l'avion de Boston sur le panneau d'affichage et se dirigea vers le hall correspondant. Il repéra tout de suite Vic qui allait passer le contrôle d'identité. Il accéléra et l'appela :

- Vic ! Attends !

Elle se retourna, surprise. Un sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'elle vit le journaliste s'approcher. Elle sortit de la file et se dirigea vers lui.

- Comment as-tu su que je serais là ?

- Sydney… murmura t'il en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

- Oh. C'est Michael qui a du le lui dire. Ecoute, Will, je voulais m'excuser pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Je vais quitter la ville et tu n'entendras plus parler de moi.

- Non ! Ne pars pas ! Je t'en supplie !

Elle le regarda d'un air surpris.

- Il le faut. Je t'ai fait trop de mal…

- Tu m'en feras encore plus si tu pars… Je t'en prie, ne m'abandonne pas !

- Will…

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Puis, il l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je t'aime. Ne me quitte pas, s'il te plait.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir que je reste ?

- J'en suis certain.

- Alors, je reste. Je t'aime, Will.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau sous les yeux envieux et admiratifs des autres passagers du vol pour Boston.

Sydney fit quelques pas sur la plage et s'arrêta pour enlever ses chaussures. Elle portait une légère robe d'été jaune à bretelles. Elle se redressa en entendant la voix de Michael derrière elle. Il avait enfilé un bermuda kaki et un t-shirt blanc. Sydney réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait habillé autrement qu'en costume ou en tenue de combat. Et, elle se rendit compte qu'elle le trouvait encore plus beau qu'habituellement.

- Bonjour.

- Salut ! Je suis heureuse que tu sois venu !

- Moi aussi. Tu es superbe.

- Merci. On se promène ?

Ils marchèrent quelques pas l'un près de l'autre, sans se toucher. Au bout de quelques secondes, Michael prit la main de Sydney qui sourit. Ils parcoururent la plage en silence. Arrivés près de la jetée, ils s'assirent sur le sable chaud. Aucun des deux n'osait parler et ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à contempler la mer sans rien dire. Puis, Michael se lança :

- Sydney, tu as pris ta décision ?

- Pas encore… J'hésite beaucoup…

- Moi aussi.

Elle le regarda, surprise.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je vais peut-être quitter la CIA.

- Pourquoi ?

- Depuis quelques années, ma raison d'y rester était la lutte contre le SD6. Aujourd'hui, le SD6 n'est plus…

- Mais, il reste le KD et d'autres ennemis à combattre !

- Je sais.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

- Sydney, je… j'ai envie d'avoir une vie normale… j'ai envie d'être un homme comme les autres, un mari et un père qui ne passera pas ses journées à s'inquiéter pour sa famille à cause de son travail trop dangereux.

- Je te comprends… J'ai vraiment envie d'être enseignante… Et d'avoir des enfants… Mais, j'ai peur que tout ça me manque…

- Je sais. Ca me fait peur, à moi aussi… Mais, je sais que cette vie ne sera la bonne qu'à une seule condition.

- Laquelle ? Demanda la jeune femme, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Que tu sois celle dont je serais le mari… celle qui fera de moi un père…

- Michael…

Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Oui, je veux être cette femme pour toi… Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime, Sydney.

**Fin.**


End file.
